


Lutosławski - Variations on a Theme by Paganini

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [8]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Lutosławski - Variations on a Theme by Paganini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



It's Halloween, and the man sits at his piano, waiting for the spectre of his piano teacher to arrive. As the twelfth chime fades away, there she is, sat at a ghostly piano of her own. Perhaps this year he'll play well enough?

He prepares himself, and launches into the theme. The music is intricate and demanding, a dizzying dialogue between the two pianists; it is as if they fling snapping rhythms and flourishes back and forth between themselves.

They hurtle to the finale, toss the final few chords off, and stop. She smiles, "You've been practising!" and is gone.


End file.
